


Through It All

by logiewankenobi



Series: More Than Brains and Smiles [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens, Logan is always there for Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through It All

The yelling was endless, ever lasting. It never seemed to stop. Sometimes it was accompanied with things hitting the wall and smashing into pieces or the echo of hits against skin.  
Carlos couldn't take it. His parent's had been fighting relentlessly for weeks now. He didn't know why it had started, what was the cause, who was at fault, but he wanted it all to stop. He didn't know how to. He had tried to talk to his parents but they wouldn't respond. Just complain about the other. How they were wrong and they needed to straight up. 

Carlos sat on his bed, hands over his ears, trying to drown out the noise but he couldn't. It seemed to just get louder and louder. He couldn't take it. So he did the only thing he could. He pulled on one of his hoodies and climbed out the window. There was one place he could always go, no matter how late at night it was, and feel better for just a bit. 

Logan was getting ready for bed after finishing his homework and had just changed into his pajamas when he heard a knock at his window. It startled him at first, but he quickly went over to the window and pulled back the curtains to see Carlos sitting in the tree outside his room. He quickly opened the window and let the smaller boy inside. He climbed inside and pulled his hoodie closer to him as Logan closed the window then turned to him, “Carlos, what's wrong? EThe smaller looked down, “They were fighting again... EThe brunette's face fell a bit, knowing what he was talking about. He gave him a small sad smile, “You want to stay here tonight? ECarlos nodded and Logan smiled and went to his dresser, pulling out another pair of pajamas and handed it to the Latino who took it with a small smile and quickly got changed, taking his clothes and folding them, just needing something to do, and put them on Logan's computer desk. 

Logan crawled into the bed and opened his arms wide and Carlos quickly climbed into the bed and snuggled up against him, burying his face into the other's neck, his head fitting perfectly. Logan smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around him. He knew Carlos just wanted peace and quiet, someone to love him and be there for him. Logan might not be fatherly like Kendall or motherly like James, but he could be there when Carlos needed someone. Someone to tell him everything was going to be okay and promise never to leave him and just love him entirely. Even if he didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to scare him because he was scared too much at the moment. 

And Logan was okay with that. He could wait. 

And as he felt Carlos slowly fall asleep and snuggle up closer he knew that it wouldn't be hard to do. He knew he'd never leave him. That they'd always have each other. No matter the situations or the circumstances. 

Logan would be there for him. Through it all.


End file.
